Doctor Who Project 13: A Ride to the Other Side
by Jadeth
Summary: The 13th Doctor comes face to face with the Daleks one more time, along with the Valeyard!
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This was written by me (Nathan Caldwell) and Wade

DeClue. It's a combined effort for this GREAT and continuing tale.

RIDE TO THE OTHER SIDE

The Doctor walked around the console, smiling from ear to ear. "yes!

I remember now! This is the control for the coordinates, and this

device here..." he spins it forward "Is the time control!"

"Careful, Doctor," HARMONY cautioned. "You don't want to go too

far.."

The TARDIS shook, "What happened!"

"We are moving too far, too fast, Doctor. We may have created a minor

temporal disturbance. Just slow down, it should pass."

"I don't remember that happening before." he said, slowing the

acceleration in time. "Where are we, anyhow?"

HARMONY looked to the Doctor, "Don't you know?"

"I thought I did, but look..." he motioned at the viewscreen. "I

simply do not recognize it."

"It looks like we've popped out of the time vortex for sure...but

where...that is a question. It's definitely a place even I don't

remember being."

The Doctor whistled, "That's saying something for sure."

The Doctor looked out. "This is why I miss my companions."

"What do you mean, Doctor?"

"Well, I realize that you are sentient, but still..represented by a

hologram, I can't very well reach out and feel your hand...what not.

You don't joke much, so I can't make fun of the current

situation...look at this..it's absolutely bland..there's nothing out

there for light years..not even a star!"

"Wait a moment, Doctor. I think you've hit on something there..."

The Doctor looked to HARMONY, "What?"

"No stars...since when have there been no stars in space, Doctor?

There are always stars in space..."

"Are you saying we're not in space?"

"No, Doctor. It's far worse then that..." The TARDIS shook.

"What was that!"

HARMONY looked concerned, "It's just as I feared, Doctor! Check the

viewscreen. We've landed inside A BLACK HOLE!"

The earthquake inside the TARDIS wasn't halting. In fact it was

getting worse. The Doctor had to hold to the TARDIS console and fight

to remain standing.

HARMONY stood perfectly still, searching her databanks for a

solution. "Of course! We can't dematerialize, but we CAN accelerate.

Let's try to go through the black hole!"

The Doctor looked at her. "You're mad."

"I know a few who've said the same of you, Doctor, but you get the

job done."

His face turned red. "Well...true enough."

The Doctor threw a lever and the TARDIS accelerated through the

black hole, making any sight of it from outside the phenomenon

impossible.

The TARDIS shook now harder than ever! But they were doing it...they

were going through the black hole. "I wonder...there's always been

speculation about what lies on the other side of one of these..."

HARMONY shook her head. "I never really wanted to find out..."

"where's your sense of adventure, old girl!" The Doctor smiled,

straightened his jacket. "We might very well discover a new species!"

"Highly unlikely, Doctor."

"Er...rediscover an old species?"

"That ..." she paused. "That's more along the lines of what we could

find yes..."

"What..what..you see something?"

"Yes...I think I do..."

Incoming Transmission. Viewscreen switched automatically. "YOU ARE

THE DOCTOR! YOU ARE THE ENEMY OF THE DALEKS! EXTERMINATE!

EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!"

The Doctor looks to HARMONY, "No...not again. This is terrible. Just

when you think you are rid of a pest like the Daleks, they

return...and in the strangest places."

"I have to agree with you, Doctor. I'm not certain what we're going

to do now, though."

"Simple, we don't engage them. We time warp out the other way..."

"We have to stop them, Doctor." HARMONY stated.

"We do? Oh alright, I suppose you're right after all. You usually

are..."

The Doctor moans and answers the comm, responding to the Daleks. "Oh,

Great Salt Shakers of Doom, be warned. I am indeed the Doctor..and

you haven't beaten me yet!"

"You will not escape us this time, Doctor!" The Daleks responded

back. "you will be Exterminated!"

"Yes Yes. It's always the extermination with you things, isn't it.

Why can't you just get by with a cup of tea and some crumpets...but

no...no not even a cricket match with you is it? You have to

EXTERMINATE." he mocks. "Exterminate exterminate...my ears ache!"

There was silence.

The Doctor whispers to HARMONY, "I think I've confused them!"

The TARDIS was hit by something and it shook.

HARMONY shook her head. "or you just made them madder."

The Daleks command, "YOU WILL OPEN VISUAL COMMUNICATIONS! WE WILL

SEE YOU BEFORE WE EXTERMINATE!"

The Doctor sighed, "fine...very well."

The Dalek commander and the Doctor could now see each other. "YOU

ARE NOT THE DOCTOR!"

"Yes I am! I am just regenerated! You've seen new me's before!"

"NOT POSSIBLE. TIMELORDS ONLY HAVE 13 LIVES. YOU ARE NOT ONE OF THE

DOCTOR'S 13 INCARNATIONS!"

"Yes..I am. I am the 13th!"

"YOU ARE NOT THE 13TH DOCTOR! YOU ARE NOT! YOU ARE NOT!"

"Yes, I AM!"

"YOU ARE NOT! YOU ARE NOT!"

"Doctor," Harmony finally intervened. "I don't think now's the time

to argue with them!"

"Fine..." The Doctor sighed.

The Daleks responded. "We cannot in good conscience destroy you. You

are not the Doctor." the ship left.

Silence.

Finally HARMONY spoke, "Doctor, did you hear that?"

"Yes. I'm not good enough for them."

"DOCTOR!" She scolded. "they said they can't do something...in good

CONSCIENCE."

"Not possible, the Daleks do not have a concience."

"One of them Did," She recalled.

"Yes, yes! Rose's pet...but he was destroyed."

"Maybe," She said. "But what if..."

"What are you suggesting?" The Doctor said, shocked.

"That maybe..just maybe..something beautiful has happened."

-----------------

He watched from afar. He rode now in that old familiar type 40

TARDIS that he had so often ridden in back when he was that wretched

do gooder. And now...

..now some alternate timeline quack comes after him!

"Oh no, my friend." he says angrily. "You may have thought I was in

between regenerations when I appeared to you...but I've made sure

that in THIS world of my creation, The Valeyard IS the Thirteenth

Doctor!"

He stood and slammed his fist on the control panel, causing his

TARDIS to dematerialize and begin moving again.

"And if that means eliminating you, Doctor...well then, it will be my

pleasure!"

-----------------

The Dalek voice rang loud and clear. "You will be sent assistance

while you are in this sector. Await transport of Emperor Crodoc."

"Emperor!" The Doctor looked to Harmony, this didn't look good at

all! "Really, that's alright. We don't need your help. We'll be

fine on our own. Kind of you to offer though."

"YOU WILL OBEY! YOU WILL OBEY!" The Dalek sounded very upset.

"ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT!" The Doctor shouted over the din of the Dalek's

voice. "This is going to be bad," he muttered.

Harmony stated no argument.

The Doctor paced back and forth, and all around the TARDIS for that

matter. "This is terrible! A DALEK on my ship! They're sending a

DALEK on my TARDIS!"

"Calm down, Doctor." HARMONY said. "you'll only get yourself in a

cold frazzle."

"Oh pish posh! I haven't felt cold in ages, since you repaired the

time freeze!"

"It's a figure of speech, Doctor."

"ah..yes of course." The Doctor stood at the console. The sound of

a TARDIS materializing inside the TARDIS could be heard. "NO! What

kind of idiot materializes a TARDIS inside another TARDIS! Everyone

knows that's akin to suicide!" He looked around, and saw no TARDIS.

"Where is that blasted Crodoc, anyhow!"

Something tapped the Doctor on the back. He slowly turned to look at

the Dalek staring back at him. "AAAAAH! Don't do that!"

"Why not?" Came the voice of the Dalek called Crodoc, but the voice

was an identical copy of his own.


	2. Chapter 2: The Arrival of CroDoc

The Doctor stared at the Dalek on the TARDIS. "How did you get on board! You can't get on board the TARDIS without a..."

The Dalek waved a key in front of the Doctor's face. "...how did you get that?"

The Dalek responded, again in The Doctor's own voice, "Don't worry about that. I'll fi nd out later."

"What!" The Doctor was outraged at this apparent mockery. "This is poppycock! Oh great! A key! A KEY! The Dalek has a key!"

The strange Dalek merely watches the Doctor's rant, saying nothing for a while. Then saying, "You need to calm down. I've got a lot of work to do."

"Stop that!" The Doctor roared. "That is not in the least bit funny!"

"Sure it is! I think it's extremely funny." The Dalek paused a moment. "And somewhat ironic."

"What? What's that supposed to mean?"

The Dalek doesn't move.

"Oh, NOW you shut up!"

The strange Dalek named Crodoc looked at the Doctor, then turned, heading towards the console, operating it without touching it.

"Stop that!" The Doctor said. "Don't do that! Don't mess with the controls!"

The TARDIS dematerializes. 


	3. Chapter 3: The Valeyard's Crisis

"YOU ARE THE DOCTOR. YOU MUST BE EXTERMINATED." The Dalek voices boomed over the comm unit in The Valeyard's TARDIS.

Doctor! Bah! How he hated that name! The Valeyard wanted to be the only one left of the ones called Doctor, that was true. But the name itself showed something good, even kind about the timelord. "I'm not the Doctor anymore!" he shouted back at the Daleks giving him chase. "Go chase the REAL Doctor and kill him!"

The Dalek gave an answer The Valeyard wasn't expecting, and one that frightened him. "AFFIRMATIVE. THE DOCTOR'S CHANGE IS THE REASON FOR HIS EXTERMINATION. YOU ARE THE DOCTOR, YET YOU ARE EVIL. AN EVIL DOCTOR **_MUST_** BE EXTERMINATED!"

The Valeyard was feeling uneasy, but suddenly he had an idea. He entered a change in coordinates into the TARDIS.


	4. Chapter 4: Back to Normal Space

The Doctor's TARDIS rematerializes in space, on the other side of the black hole. "Where are we?" The Doctor asked, staring at the blackness of space. 

"Home," CroDoc said, still echoing the Doctor's own voice.

"Do you know how disconcerting that is?" The Doctor asked, agitatedly.

There was what seemed like a soft chuckle coming from inside the Dalek. "Yes."

HARMONY chuckled a bit.

At this, CroDoc spins to look at HARMONY. "Let me figure this out on my own." 


End file.
